


Dany's Game

by krabkakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Business, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gambling, King's Landing, Math Kink, School, Students, Tournaments, funfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krabkakes/pseuds/krabkakes
Summary: After the Mad King is overthrown, an academy in King's Landing is built to foster the children of all the rich and powerful families of Westeros. Against all odds, Daenerys Targaryen must excel in the academy while also fighting her growing feelings for a brooding Jon Snow.(Lots of canon divergence)





	1. King's Landing Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading so many fanfics lately that all the stories are starting to blend together and become a little repetitive. I wanted to write something that strayed away from canon but still stick to the characters we all know and love.

Jon Snow ran to class as fast as he could. He was starting to make a bad habit of being late to his Advanced Probabilities class. He was engaged in a prolonged spar with Loras Tyrell. Years of practicing combat with the best fighters of King's Landing Academy gave him the confidence that he's been lacking throughout most his life. After weeks and weeks of sparring, he finally convincingly bested him. _Who cares about math anyway? To__day I have beaten the best fighter in the academy. Mayhaps I can finally convince father and begin a career in combat._

Jon attended a highly affluent academy in King's Landing. All the rich and powerful families of Westeros sent their children to be raised by the most talented and expensive teachers. Most of the students were pampered brats who didn't have to make lives for themselves after leaving the academy. Many would take over family businesses, become Lords of great houses, or get married off into alliances. None of these prospects were possible for Jon. Being the son of Ned Stark was a double-edged sword. He was able to qualify into the academy and guarantee his stay through his family's legacy. Yet his name kept his future cloudy. _Snow..._

Jon opened the door and saw the expected faces looking up at him. He looked to his left and saw Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy, and Roslin Frey sitting in the back all smirking at the embarrassed look on Jon's face.

Margaery leaned over to Roslin and whispered, "Look at his face he looks as if he's seen a ghost!"

They both giggled, drawing the attention of the entire class and teacher.

"Quiet down class! What is the cause of this disturbance?" Mr. Stockwell turned to see Jon standing awkwardly by the door. "Ah, Mr. Snow... Please refrain from tardiness in the future and take a seat." He then proceeded to ramble on about various probabilities and factors that went over Jon's head.

"Y-Yes, sir," Jon mumbled.

Jon felt guilty about blatantly breaking academy rules. He still tried to remain honest and true as his father taught him long ago. But conversely, it was so easy to abuse his status. He found himself to be in constant conflict between these two philosophies. Jon sat with his old friends at the back of the class. At least they made this class bearable.

Margaery leaned towards Jon and whispered, "Oh, mighty Mr. Jon Snow. Please save us from Mr. Stockwell and his talk of statistics."

Jon rolled his eyes and smiled. His friends knew how sensitive he was about the respect he got from the faculty. 

"Marg, don't test me. I've already bested one Tyrell today," Jon jested back.

Margaery's jaw dropped. Theon patted Jon on his back.

"You defeated Loras? I'm jealous, Snow. I still recall the days you couldn't last 10 seconds sparring against him," Theon said with admiration.

"Why do you think I've been late to class for the past 3 months? I've been practicing religiously, not snogging my girlfriend." Jon glared at Theon and Roslin, both blushing.

"Ha! Jon Snow with a girlfriend. That'll truly be the day..." Margaery teased. Jon and Margaery had become friends years ago when she met Sansa in her sewing class. Now Sansa jokes that Jon stole her best friend as they have become better friends over the years. But no matter how hard Margaery tries to hint her affections, Jon is always too clueless to notice that she wants to be more than friends.

Right when Jon was about to joke back with Margaery, Mr. Stockwell cleared his throat for the entire class to hear. Margaery, Jon, Theon, and Roslin all looked up to Mr. Stockwell with their full attention.

"It is time for me to introduce our final project for this Advanced Probabilities class. This will be a two-person partner project and I expect everyone to put in the work and pull their weight."

Margaery sat upright. "Jon wou-"

"Because of the disastrous past results of the last projects, I will be picking your partners for this final."

Margaery sighed in disappointment. _Maybe I can get lucky..._

Mr. Stockwell began rattling off pairs. "Banneth Parren... Khort Stonetree. Sarrac Merryweather... Anron Saltcliffe. Sterlan Cargyll..."

Only four students remained. Jon turned to Margaery and smiled. "Mayhaps we'll be partners after all!"

Mr. Stockwell read the last names. "Margaery Tyrell... Joffrey Baratheon. Jon Snow... Daenerys Targaryen."

Both groaned in unison. They both had a history with their new project partners... not exactly fond ones.

* * *

_5 Years Ago_

Jon walked through King's Landing Academy nervously. He had no idea how his first day was going to go. Robb Stark had assured him that there would be nothing to worry about.

"Easy for you to say, Robb... You make friends so easily." 

Robb was older than Jon and had been attending the academy a year longer than him. Robb was outgoing and excelled in all his studies making him a model students liked by all fellow students and faculty. 

"You're a Stark! Soon everyone will come to know and like you," Robb replied.

"I am no Stark..."

"You may not be a Stark in name. But we share the same blood and have the same father." Robb took his role as big brother seriously and never hesitated to build up the confidence of his siblings when needed.

"Theon!" Robb called out. A thin curly-haired boy turned around and walked towards Robb and Jon.

"This is my brother, Jon. He also is focusing on fighting." Robb slapped his brother's back and Jon held out his hand to shake Theon's.

"Ah, finally I meet someone with a worthy focus like mine. Thank the gods you didn't choose politics like this bore!" Theon said.

Robb rolled his eyes. Being the firstborn child, he was expected to learn how to rule. Theon was happy to leave that to his sister, Yara Greyjoy.

"Mayhaps we can spar each other sometime?" Jon proposed. He was eager to test himself against other fighters in the academy.

"You're on. But I warn you, I won't be going easy on you just because you're his brother!" Jon and Robb laughed. Theon said goodbye and went to his next class.

"Robb thank you... But I don't need you to make all my friends for me," Jon said. After all, he didn't want to be only known as Robb's brother.

Robb smiled, "Alright brother. I must be getting to my Northern Histories class. You'll grow to love this place. It shall become your second home I just know it."

_I'm not even sure if I have a first home_. Jon watched his brother walk away. Sometimes it was strange being associated with the most powerful family in Westeros. Since he was Ned Stark's bastard, at times he felt like he wasn't a part of the family. Yet he felt many gave him the same amount of respect. _I don't deserve it._

Jon was lost in thought while walking aimlessly through the halls. Unbeknownst to him, he barreled straight into another student holding a stack of books and quills. Everything scattered all over the floor.

She looked down and frantically gathered her school supplies in an irritated huff. "What's your problem? Don't you watch where you're going?!" 

Jon panicked. It was his first day and he was already making a fool of himself. "My apologies! I truly didn't mean to. It was my fault completely. Please, let me help you."

Jon bent over and also started picking things up. He reached for a stray quill on the ground and accidentally touched her hand. He glanced up to see striking violet eyes looking back at him. Jon froze and drew in a breath. For a second he thought he could hear music. _She is so beautiful._..

The girl blushed and looked away. "I-It's fine. Accidents happen." She continued to pick her things up and stood up.

Jon realized he was probably gawking at her like an idiot and also got up. "Thank you for your forgiveness. I'd hate to make a fool of myself on the first day."

She started giggling. He quite liked the sound. "It's also my first day too so we can both be the Academy fools."

Jon smiled. _She's quick-witted too_. Jon looked down at a piece of paper he was holding. "You are taking Arithmetic as well?"

At the sound of the class name, her eyes lit up. "Yeah, I am. I absolutely love math! Don't you?"

Jon was shocked to hear this. He never knew of anyone who even liked the subject of math. "Aye, I would if I was any good at it. I'm focusing on fighting. I hope I can at least do well in Arithmetic class because I need it to advance in fighting."

"Well, then you bumped into the right student. You're lucky you met me..." Daenerys paused. Jon realized she wanted his name.

"Jon."

"You can call me Dany."

The bells rang. "Well Dany, we best start heading to our class lest we be late on our first day."

Dany smiled, "Lead the way, Jon."

* * *

_Present Day_

Jon sighed and made his way towards Daenarys's table. She had papers and books covering every inch of the table and was writing vigorously. He was already uncomfortable by the fact that she was purposefully ignoring him. _This is going to be a long few weeks._

"H-Hello Dany."

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Only my friends call me Dany."

_Ouch_

"Okay, _Daenerys_, I know you aren't particularly fond of me but there's no reason we can't work together on this." For once Jon wished to just avoid conflict with her and complete this project somewhat amicably.

"Yeah, actually. There a reason. One BIG reason we can't and won't collaborate on this project." Daenerys looked up from her papers, staring daggers at Jon. 

Daenerys confidently stated, "You are terrible at math, Jon. You always have been. You can't even count the fingers on your hand without quitting and starting over." 

That remark made Jon seeth with anger. She was trying to provoke him and it was working. "Daenerys you are the most insufferab-"

Jon was cut off by the teacher before he could continue. _Thank the gods. I wouldn't have been able to come up with an insult that good._

"The project is simple. Each group will be given 2 Gold Dragon coins. You will be responsible for growing this fund as large as you can."

Jon was already finding this confusing. He asked, "But how do you suppose we do this?"

"By doing what this class taught you, Mr. Snow. Manipulating probabilities in however you see fit," Mr. Stockwell declared politely with a slight tinge of annoyance.

The entire class giggled. Daenerys just rolled her eyes and audibly sighed. Jon blushed. Maybe he really was out of his element.

Mr. Stockwell continued, "As I was saying, you are encouraged to think creatively on how to grow this fund. You must record every gain or loss that accompanies your decisions, and don't even THINK about asking your parents for gold to falsely act as profits. You will immediately be failed."

"Hear that Jon? No asking daddy to cheat on this project for you this time," Daenerys whispered. Jon glared back at her. 

"I've never done that!" Jon whispered back.

Mr. Stockwell continued, "The group with the largest gross yield will not only be rewarded with extra marks in this class but also receive extra marks in the subject of their focus."

This caught the attention of every student. _If I can get extra marks in fighting, mayhaps I can apprentice under a prestigious knight._ Now Jon knew he had to get first place. He didn't really care about subjects other than fighting. But with this project, he has a chance to distinguish himself.

"I will leave the rest of the details up to you. If you have any questions, please ask away. Otherwise, go ahead and plan out the specifics with your partner."

The class dispersed and began intensely discussing their ideas. It seemed everyone had newfound motivation on this project. Everyone but Daenerys.

Jon cleared his throat awkwardly. "So... What is our plan going to be?"

Daenerys was absentmindedly looking at her nails as if she was daydreaming, "Hm what? Oh, were you talking to me?"

Jon sighed in frustration. He felt he was going to be doing a lot of that. 

Daenerys stood up and started packing her things, "Let's make one thing clear. WE aren't going to have a plan. Because there is no WE in this. I'LL be doing this entire project. and YOU will stay out of my way."

"Wait! Dany, please."

"I said don't call me that!"

And just like that, she left the classroom leaving Jon to brood alone while all the others brainstormed.

* * *

_Five Years Ago_

"Dany, you are truly the best mathematician I have ever seen," Jon stated in awe. 

Dany flushed. She never expected to receive this much praise and recognition on her first day, especially from a boy. _A pretty one too... _At first, she was irked at him when he knocked down all her things. But when he helped her gather everything up and touched her hand, her heart stopped. His curly hair and Northern accent were exotic to her and unlike anything she had encountered. She also found his bumbly awkwardness charming. _Play it cool, Dany. Don't act like a crazed maiden. _

"It's simple. You just have to multiply these two and divide the bottom and you'll get the answer. You know?" Daenerys explained. She really did enjoy teaching. Sometimes she felt she understood math more than she understood people.

"You make it seem so easy." Jon was following along and keeping up with Dany's pace. They both finished their assignments and turned them in before anyone else in the class. 

"This must be a record. I haven't had a student finish this assignment so quickly in 10 years!" The teacher said utterly shocked.

Jon scratched the back of his head and looked to the ground "It was mostly Dany, she helped me with all the problems."

"I just gave you hints. You got to the answers mostly by yourself." That wasn't really true but she wanted to make Jon look good in front of the teacher.

"Looks like I know who my star students are. You two can go to lunch early." Jon and Dany looked towards each other and smiled. 

The pair arrived in the dining hall. It was vast with high ceilings, large windows, elaborate decorations, and even a fountain in the middle. There were countless servants and cooks prepping the meals. There was even a bard and a band playing music in the corner. To any smallfolk, the hall would have looked more like a decadent restaurant. _Wow, this really is going to take some time to get used to._ Jon very nonchalantly waved down a servant and placed his order of rabbit stew. Dany was unsure and afraid of appearing inexperienced with wealth so she ordered the same. Jon seemed entirely comfortable and casual in his surroundings. 

They sat in silence for what felt like hours. Jon was staring at her curiously, making her feel a bit shy. She was receiving way more attention than she was usually accustomed to. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Dany decided to break the silence.

"So you study fighting?" 

"Aye. I feel as if it's the only thing I am good at." Jon sighed and looked down.

"That's not true..." Dany said, "You're good at brooding as well." 

Jon laughed at that. She quite liked the sound.

"My family says that to me all the time."

"And you don't like that?"

Jon smiled, "You are very perceptive. Sometimes I feel that you can see right through me." 

She was trying to cross-examine him again. Not only did Dany have an extraordinary talent with numbers but she could read people rather easily. Just from seeing someone's facial expressions and body language, Dany would know whether someone was lying. From what she saw from Jon, Dany could sense that he was honorable and honest, something she did not see in many. Dany didn't tell people about her ability but she felt she could trust Jon.

"I know people quite well with a simple look. I can read them like a book. Sometimes I even know what they are thinking." 

"You truly are unlike anyone I've ever known," Jon declared.

Dany thought this statement to be bittersweet. She was proud of who she was but also another part of her wanted to be normal and fit in with everyone else. Before attending the academy Dany told herself that she'd try her best to fit in with the rich and powerful students.

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Dany said, unsure.

"Of course I do." Jon grabbed her hand assuringly causing Dany to hitch her breath. Seeing this reaction Jon removed his hand, afraid of making her uncomfortable.

After a long pause, Jon asked curiously, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

Dany examined Jon. She looked at his facial expression and at that moment she truly couldn't read his stoic face. This was strange for her. Usually, she would be able to easily read someone's emotions and thoughts off of their body. _I don't but I can only hope that you are thinking what I'm thinking..._

Before she could respond, the servant arrived with their orders of rabbit stew. Dany deliberately waited for Jon to eat first and mimic his perfect table manners. She was used to wolfing down her food as fast as possible to avoid its bad taste. Dany took a small sip of her stew and was surprised how good it tasted. 

Other students began to file into the dining hall. Daenerys snapped back into reality. For a moment this lunch seemed like a dreamlike date. She wondered if Jon felt the same.

All of a sudden two older students approached. They both had a Northern look to them and seemed to know Jon. 

"What's this? My little brother is making friends?" The older student teased.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Robb this is Dany. I met her in my math class."

Robb shook her hand but had a questioning look in his eye. Dany started to feel a bit anxious.

"Dany. is that short for something?" Robb asked with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Dany dreaded this moment the second she was accepted into the academy. Whenever her name or family came up, things never ended well. For a second she even considered lying but knew the truth would just come out eventually.

"Yes... It's short for Daenerys," Daenerys said softly.

Robb tilted his head. Dany could see the gears in his head turning. He frowned and his brow furrowed.

"You're a Targaryen?" Robb said. It sounded like more of an accusation than a question.

"I am." Dany tried to say with confidence. Nonetheless, she was unable to stop herself from looking down to the table in shame.

The other elder student spoke up "YOU'RE Daenerys Targaryen? You have some nerve attending an academy built by Ned Stark. You don't have the noble name or the coin to go here. How did you even get in? Whoring yourself out?" He had a wicked grin sprawled across his face and his eyes were bulging wide.

Jon stood up and grabbed the smug student by his collar. "That's quite enough, Ramsay. Say another word and I'll strike you down in front of everyone to see." 

Dany felt relieved. At least she knew Jon didn't mind her family's past. 

Robb put a hand on Jon's shoulder, calming him some. 

Ramsay, feeling safe, continued, "This is quite a sight to see. The son of the King fancies the Targaryen bitch. How scandalous!"

Jon punched Ramsay square on the nose, knocking him down instantly. He got up quickly with the intent of striking back but ultimately backed down. Ramsay knew that striking the King's son would be trouble. Even with blood dripping down his chin, he still wore an evil smile as if he was planning to do something else.

_The King's son..._ It was just her luck that the first student she befriended had to be the son of Ned Stark. Both of their families had a tumultuous history, to say the least.

At this point, all the students stopped eating and gathered around to watch the spectacle. Robb aggressively held Jon back. "Jon he's right. As Starks, we should not be associating with her. What would father think? Not too long ago, her father burned our uncle and grandfather alive."

Daenerys sighed sadly. By now she knew all the crimes her family had committed by heart. The smallfolk she lived with had no problem reminding her. Dany examined Jon. He looked confused and conflicted. Suddenly she felt a warm liquid wash all over her hair. Dany didn't even realize that Ramsay had snuck up behind her and dumped the bowl of rabbit stew all over her. He placed the bowl onto her head.

Ramsay exclaimed for everyone in the dining hall to hear, "The mad king would have been so proud. His daughter gets to wear his crown after all!" 

Laughs erupted around the hall. Dany looked around. She could see some students laughing and others glaring at Ramsay with disapproval. Yet none stood up for her or did anything. Even Jon.

Dany knocked the bowl to the ground. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and didn't want to cry in front of all the students on the first day. Dany ran as fast as she could out of the dining hall and didn't look back. 

For the rest of the year, Daenerys and Jon ignored each other. Jon's academic grades declined drastically. It didn't matter though. He was the son of Ned Stark's after all.


	2. The Red Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon struggles to avoid conflict with his family.

Jon was walking home from the Academy through King's Landing. His good mood from his fight with Loras was soured by his talk with Daenerys. She knew exactly how to get under his skin. Jon kicked a rock across the street. He seldom wanted to think about what happened between them five years ago. Jon still felt guilty about not doing anything to defend Daenerys. He also didn't approach her and apologize since he thought she would just be cross with him. _It was so long ago. I wish she knew that I'm not the same cowardly boy I used to be_. When he stood dumbfounded in the dining hall all those years ago, every fiber of his being screamed to chase after her. However, Robb had convinced him not to stay back by telling him of his responsibilities to the Starks. _If that happened today, I would do things much differently._ Jon felt more secure with his identity than he did in his young age. He used to desperately seek approval from the Starks, doing anything to please them. Now at age 16, he knew exactly where his position was within the family. 

Jon arrived at the Red Keep. He nodded to the guards as they raised the gates to let him in. Jon always had mixed feelings when he returned to the Red Keep every day after school. It was home to his siblings and many of his friends who went to King's Landing Academy. He would have full access to everything within the Red Keep. But there was always a looming presence that he had to be wary of. _The Queen_...

"Jon!" 

Jon turned around to look for the source of the voice. A short light-haired girl ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Jon smiled. Arya was always able to bring him up after a rough day.

"Arya you're getting too old for me to carry you!" Jon remarked.

Arya pouted but got down from his arms. She looked up at him and asked, "Is it true? Margaery told me you beat her brother in combat. A best of five even!" 

"Yes, I did. I swept him three to nothing," Jon bragged. He recalled the shocked look on Loras's face when he couldn't even take one match off Jon.

"Woooow," Arya beamed, "I want to focus on fighting just like you Jon! If I could only convince mama to let me..."

"That's unlikely. You and Sansa are her prized daughters. She has big plans for the two of you," Jon said.

"I know, I just wish she would stop trying to make me a lady and allow me to pursue my dreams," Arya sighed.

"Yes, I know what you mean..." Jon replied. Even though Jon couldn't get married off into an alliance, the King still wanted him to study hard and become a member of his small council.

"Huh? Nobody's trying to make you into a lady!" Arya jested.

Jon laughed and picked Arya up. "Come, let's go see your sister."

***

Margaery and Sansa were sitting in the gardens practicing their sewing. 

"My teacher assigned me Joffrey Baratheon as my project partner today," Margaery declared with mirth.

"He did? You're so lucky! Joffrey is so handsome," Sansa gushed.

Margaery raised an eyebrow, "If you got to know him I don't think you'd still think that."

"You're only saying that because you're hopelessly in love with my brother," Sansa teased.

"That's not true!" Margaery playfully shoved Sansa.

Jon walked into the gardens carrying Arya on his back. Margaery jumped up and made a tiny yelping sound. 

Sansa laughed, "Not true is it?"

"Shush." Margaery smoothed her dress over with her hands and waited for Jon to walk over.

"Hi Marg. Thanks for helping Sansa with her sewing homework. She's always putting it off last minute," Jon said.

"At least I do my own homework instead of having Samwell Tarly do mine!" Sansa accused.

"He likes doing my homework. He says it relaxes him." Jon joked.

"Jon if you weren't so good at fighting, you would truly be hopeless," Margaery quipped.

Arya jumped down from Jon's back. "I just got the best idea!"

"What is it, Arya?" Jon asked.

"You could ask mama if I can have a focus on fighting next year at King's Landing Academy!" 

Jon's smile went away. "I don't know Arya... I don't think I'll be able to be the one to convince her. Why don't you ask Robb to?"

"Robb is in Winterfell. Besides, you're the one with a focus on fighting. You can tell her how good the program is!" Arya begged.

"Arya..." Jon didn't know how to explain this to her. The mother Arya saw was very different from the one Jon experienced. Jon still vividly remembered the horrible things she said to him as a child. Things were finally calming down between the two.

"Pleeeease Jon? It couldn't hurt to just ask!" Arya pleaded. 

Jon considered it. _I guess it truly couldn't hurt to ask. If she says no that'll be the end of it._ Jon looked to Margaery. _These discussions could get tense. It couldn't hurt to have someone outside the family there to prevent a scene._

"I'll only do it if Margaery comes with us to dinner," Jon stated a-matter-of-factly.

Arya jaw dropped and switched to Margaery, "Marg pleeease can you come to eat dinner with our family? It'll mean so much to me and Jon."

Margaery paused for a bit, faking hesitation. "Yes, I suppose I could fit it into my busy schedule."

Arya and Sansa chuckled. Jon looked thoroughly confused.

***

The large spread of food looked tantalizing. Plates of oysters, cockles, loaves of bread, pies, and stews were spread far and wide across the dining table. The room was lit by candles strewn around the room. Margaery sat next to Jon while Arya and Sansa sat across from each other on the other side of the table. The ends of the table were reserved for the King and the Queen. Margaery reached for a piece of bread. Jon reflexively grabbed her hand. Margaery blushed, not knowing what he was about to say.

"Uhh, they don't want you to eat before they get here," Jon muttered.

Margaery tilted her head, "Really? That's strange. They don't teach you that in Etiquette class."

"I know. But please don't mention it to them. When they do arrive, stand for them and don't sit until the Queen sits. Also, don't eat until the Queen does," Jon said nervously. He wanted everything to go smoothly and didn't want his guest to enrage her.

Margaery smiled, "Come on Jon. It's your family. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Jon was about to reply when the sound of heavy doors opening rang through the room. Everyone in the room stood up while the Queen and King walked into the room. Ned Stark walked in first wearing a heavy cloak and more modest clothing. He instinctually took his crown off and placed it on the table with a clang.

"Sorry children, court ran a little longer today. There was a long debate on what to do with gambling in King's Landing," Ned said seemingly tired and hungry. He stood in front of his chair and didn't reach for any food, knowing the decorum.

The Queen soon followed behind him wearing an elaborate and flashy garb with multitudes of colors and hanging pieces of metal. Her blonde hair hung past her shoulders while the rest was braided in intricate patterns on her head. Cersei Lannister looked as beautiful as she did menacing.

"The debate was long only because you made it so. It is obvious what should be done with gambling," Cersei paused, finally seeing Margaery. Margaery gave a weak smile to the Queen, slightly intimidated.

"Ah Margaery, it's always good to see you," Every word that poured from Cersei's mouth dripped with sarcasm. "How is the Reach fairing?"

"Very well, Your Grace. Our grain yields have doubled from last season," Margaery said sweetly, desperately trying to charm the cold monarch.

Cersei's finger trailed to Margaery's chin, "Sweet dove, there's no need for such formalities at the dinner table. You may call me Queen Cersei." Cersei said.

Margaery chuckled, thinking it was a joke but quickly realized she was serious, "Of course, Queen Cersei,". 

Cersei finally sat down as did everyone else. Margaery and Jon exchanged knowing glances. They were aware of the peculiarity of this situation. But to everyone except Margaery, this was a normal dinner.

Cersei took a piece of bread and everyone followed suit. They began to eat and the tension momentarily stalled. 

"Jon, how was your arithmetic class?" Ned questioned earnestly.

Jon cleared his throat, "It went well. Today we were assigned a partner project."

"Is that so? Who was assigned to be your partner?" 

Without thinking much of it, Jon said, "Daenerys Targaryen." Instantly, Jon regretted it. He looked up to his father who looked pale.

"I can't believe you didn't just kill her after the rebellion," Cersei declared between sips of wine, "Instead you had to show everyone your kindness and banish her to Flea Bottom. Now her life is an insult to our entire family."

Ned shook his head, "How many times must I say this? She was but a small child. I could not take the life of someone so young. Besides, we stripped her of all her titles. She will never challenge us for the crown."

"A real man wouldn't shy away from his duty," Cersei hissed. 

Margaery's eyes flew wide open. She glanced around her and saw Arya, Jon, and Sansa eating nonchalantly as if this happened every night. 

Ned just ignored the comment. "Jon I will personally speak to Mr. Stockwell and ask to regroup you with another student. Mayhaps Margaery."

Margaery perked up at the sound of this idea. She opened her mouth to respond but Jon interrupted her.

"Father, I plead you not to. I can handle my own battles. I assure you, Daenerys hates me and the feeling is mutual. I won't even see or talk to her at all through this entire project. Daenerys detests me so much that she insists to do the entire thing by herself." Jon didn't want his father to interfere with his studies again. It would only prove Dany's point and he didn't want to see her smug face when news came around the King reassigned him.

Ned paused and pondered this, "I suppose this will do. But I can't stress this enough, you will not speak to her."

"Yes, I know."

"I mean it, Jon. If you associate with her, you will bring shame onto the Stark name. Never forget what her family did to ours..." Ned stressed. He looked serious and very concerned.

"I said I know!" Jon shouted a bit too loud.

Ned was shocked to see his usually stoic son raise his voice. He was convinced and decided to drop it for the rest of the evening. Jon glanced at Margaery and knew she felt very uncomfortable but somehow still seemed to look very proper and normal. Even Sansa was startled by this. She was used to her parents' bickering, but Jon losing his temper was indeed strange. Everyone continued eating their meals.

Jon suddenly felt a kick under the table. He saw Arya smiling at him. At first, he was confused but then remembered what he promised to do. Jon looked around mouthed at her, _Now? _Arya kept grinning like a child and nodded quickly. _Arya has absolutely no social awareness! Does she not know this is a terrible time to ask? I suppose she would make a terrible lady.__.._ _Maybe now would be a good a time as any. How much worse could it get?_

Once again, Jon cleared his throat, "I have one more thing I want to bring up."

Both Sansa and Margaery stared daggers at Jon. They hoped Jon wasn't stupid enough to talk about Arya, another hypersensitive topic, especially with Cersei.

"What is it?" Ned asked.

"This has been my fifth year in focusing on fighting at King's Landing Academy. I have learned many things in the program. Namely discipline, patience, and controlling my emotions-"

Cersei interrupted, "And as you can see those lessons have been working swimmingly." She finished her fourth cup of wine and poured out a fifth.

Jon controlled his temper. He was doing this for Arya so he ignored the comment and continued, "I have made many friends there as well. Our instructor, Syrio Forel, is a visionary fighter as well as an excellent role model."

Ned nodded while Cersei absentmindedly kept sipping on wine.

"Arya will be attending King's Landing Academy next year and I want you to consider enrolling her in focusing on fighting."

Cersei spat out her wine in an exaggerated fashion.

"What? How dare you suggest that!? Arya will be raised and taught to be a lady, just like her mother and sister. She is not a brute nor a savage and has no need to know how to fight." 

Arya protested, "But mama, I don't want to be a lady. I want to learn how to fight like Jon."

Cersei glared at Jon with hatred and anger. 

"I have tolerated your presence for far too long. I don't need a bastard here corrupting my children. Letting you live in the Red Keep has already been too generous. You are no longer permitted to reside within these walls."

Arya, Sansa, and Margaery gasped in horror. However, Jon couldn't say he was surprised. Cersei has been hinting that Jon should consider moving out for the last few months. He even overheard a conversation with his father and knew Ned wasn't opposed to it. Jon knew one day he would have to grow into his own man. He supposed today was as good as any other. Jon got up to leave with some dignity. Before he could, Cersei couldn't resist throwing one last insult his way.

"It's time you become independent. You have been suckling at your father's teat for your entire life."

* * *

Jon was back to roaming the streets of King's Landing, feeling the most alone he's ever felt. The night ended with him packing his bags and saying his goodbyes to Arya. She cried to Jon begging for him to stay and apologizing profusely for causing this mess. Jon tried to explain to her that Cersei was bound to kick Jon out regardless of bringing up Arya's fighting. But Arya was just a child and didn't understand so she continued to weep and blame herself. Jon sighed. He hoped that his leaving wouldn't cause any tension between Cersei and Arya since they truly did love each other. As for Jon's father, he knew that Ned still cared for him. They parted with a hug and reassuring words. Later that night, Jon discovered that Ned had slipped a small sack of Star coins into his pocket. It wasn't much but it would last him at least a week. Jon didn't feel any spite towards his father. He knew Ned was in a loveless marriage and that Cersei's father, Tywin Lannister, funded the realm with his deep pockets. In reality, the Starks had no money and relied on the Lannisters, which was why Ned always succumbed to Cersei will in all matters. He agreed to become King in order to help others in need and facilitate positive change. In the end, he became a Lannister puppet.

Jon finally arrived at Flea Bottom. The entire slum was filthy and stank of waste. Sewage was openly running through the cobblestone streets. Beggars lined every corner with their empty cups. If Jon didn't know how to fight, he would have been afraid. Jon was slightly off-put by the gritty nature of this place but was left with no choice. The amount of coin Jon had would last him the longest in Flea Bottom. Margaery offered him a place to stay on her property but was far too proud to accept. After he refused, she forced him to take some coins she had left from her savings. _Margaery is such a good friend to me. I sometimes wonder why she is so generous__. I am not worthy of her kindness._ Jon had 17 Silver Stag coins and 6 Copper Star coins. He knew he wouldn't last long with this amount and had to figure out how to get more money quickly. _Mayhaps I can find a job after school._

While wandering the streets looking for an inn to stay the night, he saw a familiar figure. At first, he thought he was imagining things. But upon a second glance, he saw a woman with silver hair wearing a hood walking away from him. His first instinct was to follow her, out of curiosity. _What could Dany be up to at this time of night?_ But then Jon recalled his father's stern warning. _To hell with that. I am hardly a Stark anymore._ He stalked Dany through the bustling streets of Flea Bottom, carefully not to follow too close and expose himself. She took many twists and turns so many that Jon almost lost her. She finally stopped at a flight over stairs that went deep underground. Dany spoke briefly to the guard in front of the steps and descended down the stairs. _I must know what she's up to_. He bribed the guard 2 copper coins and followed her down the steps, having no idea what was in store for him next.


	3. Wildling's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currency is sort of relevant in the rest of this story. Not really necessary but for people who want to follow along, here is the general conversion rate. These aren't accurate to the actual GOT universe but I wanted to simplify it in order to be easily understood.
> 
> 1 Copper penny = 1 USD  
1 Copper star = 10 USD  
1 Silver stag = 100 USD  
1 Silver moon = 1000 USD  
1 Gold dragon = 10000 USD

Daenerys was working tirelessly at a desk in the Academy library. She was looking at numerous prospective investments for her 2 Gold Dragon coins. 

_2 Gold Dragon coins__. I have never possessed this much coin in my entire life_.

Dany could feel the money burning a hole in the pocket of her school uniform. She needed a safe place to deposit the coins and decided that the Academy bank would be a trustworthy place. The bank was secure and backed by the Lannisters. They were shady in many ways but when it came to money, the Lannisters always paid their debts. She knew that collecting interest on the fund wouldn't yield enough growth to win her first place. Dany browsed other investment options. She found decent yields in merchants, ships, brothels, and innkeepers. 

_These are fine establishments, however, I won't be able to collect profits for months maybe even years. The risk is low and the reward won't come quick enough._

Dany kept browsing books and records until something caught her eye. She saw a big tattered book with the title _The Gambler's Mantra_.

_Gambling? I have heard of so many terrible stories of men losing everything from engaging with this activity. The King may even consider enacting a ban on gambling throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Only lazy fools who wish to get rich quick and easily play these silly games of chance. _

Daenerys suddenly realized she fell into this category. Fortunately, she was able to gamble large sums of money that weren't hers. The gold coins, or whatever was left of it, would have to be returned to Mr. Stockwell by the end of the project. There would be no real consequences to losing all two of the gold coins, besides a bad grade of course. 

_As long as I play smart and don't wager my own money, this could be the way I beat out all the other students._

She cracked open the book and began studying. The more she read, the more she realized that her skillset was tailor-made for gambling. Most of the games described in the book had strict probabilities tied to them. Many of the players were not familiar with these and would not care to do the math. The book also described how players give off certain "tells" when they are bluffing. With Dany's ability to read people and her natural talent at arithmetic, she felt confident that she could beat the game. After only an hour, she read the entire book and learned every game, memorizing all their possible probabilities. The final page had interesting words of wisdom that Dany kept to heart. _Leave your emotions at the door__. The death of a gambler is caused not by chance but by losing emotional awareness. Once you have beaten the game, leave while you are ahead. The house has unlimited lives but the gambler only has one. No matter how good the odds are, never bet more than you are willing to lose. _

_Seems simple enough_. 

* * *

Dany was confident with her research and decided she wanted to use both gold coins tonight. She was giddy with excitement and looking forward to playing her first game of chance. While roaming the streets searching for a gambling den, she finally found one and entered. A loud wave of noise washed over her as she opened the door. It was a dark open room with tables of games lining the walls. The center of the room was filled with people from all walks of life such as merchants, noblemen, criminals, and whores all engaging in debauchery. It seemed like this establishment allowed their patrons to do anything and everything. Dany ignored the pit of degenerates and began browsing the games. 

A tall toothless old man approached Daenerys, "I'll give ya a silver stag to suck my cock!" 

"No thank you," Dany said slightly afraid. It didn't seem like any law enforcement was present.

"You'll be beggin' to fuck me for a penny once you run out of luck!" The old man laughed and walked away with his pint of ale.

She continued to scan the tables. Many of these games were rigged heavily towards the establishment, Wildling's Den. In these games, you would play directly against the house and they would often win. Dany came across a smaller two-person table and realized this to be one of the games she studied from the book. The game was called "Heads-Up." It was a one versus one dueling game that had a greater element of skill than luck._ Perfect._ She sat down and placed the two Gold Dragon coins onto the table.

The other player's eyes widened. He looked up to Daenerys and licked his lips. "That's a lot of money to be throwing around."

"I can afford to lose it," Daenerys lied. 

A Wildling's Den dealer came to their table with a pack of cards. "Exchanging 2 Gold Dragons to chips!" she yelled to her boss. Daenerys's money was converted to gambling currency and the game began.

Daenerys decided to try to get a read on her opponent. "So tell me something about yourself, kind sir." She decided to display a fake and innocent persona.

The man smiled, "My name is Petyr Baelish. I own a brothel not far from here." Daenerys looked at him carefully. She took note of his clean haircut and well-trimmed mustache.

"A brothel? How interesting! You must know many secrets of rich and powerful men." Dany responded, keeping the conversation going. Two cards were dealt for Dany and two for Petyr.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the type of horrible and wretched things they do to my whores," Petyr stated with his raspy voice. "I raise."

"Player 1 raises 3 Silver stags," The dealer said.

Dany looked at her cards. _I have 2 sevens, a pretty good hand_. "I re-raise."

"Player 2 re-raises to 9 Silver stags" Petyr furrowed his brow. _That's a facial tell. I already know he doesn't have good cards._ He chuckled, "Well, young lady. It seems like you came to gamble. I'll call." 

The dealer placed the chips in a small pot in the center of the table and dealt out three cards. "Those cards are very good for me. I bet." Peter reached for one black chip and threw it in the middle.

"Player 1 bets 1 Silver moon. Action is on player 2," the dealer stated.

Daenerys cross-examined Petyr. Those three cards weren't very good for Dany's hand. But she just had this rumbling feeling that his hand was also weak. Without hesitation, Daenryes said, "I raise." She threw in three black chips into the pot.

"Player 2 raises 3 Silver moons." 

Petyr thought for a moment and grumbled. He ultimately decided to muck his hand. "I suppose even a stupid girl can get lucky sometimes," He muttered. The dealer picked the pot up and poured the chips out onto Dany's side of the table.

Dany gave him a confused look. "Lucky? I don't know sir... Was this a good hand?" She exposed her two sevens and Petyr's eyes bulged open, enraged.

"You raised me with two sevens?! I had two tens! Do you even know how to play this game?" 

Dany shrugged innocently, "Oh, are you not supposed to do that?" Dany began stacking up the chips into her growing pile. 

Petyr angrily stood up and reached into his pocket. He yanked out 3 more Gold Dragon coins and threw them rudely onto the table. "Dealer, give me 30 more black chips." 

"Hooray! More for me!" Dany said feigning stupidity.

Dany smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. Petyr didn't even lose much money on that hand. However, he was getting emotional from the fact that he got outplayed. And in this game, getting emotional could get very expensive. A good gambler knows that psychology can be more useful than luck. Just from the few words they exchanged, Dany deduced that Petyr was brash and overly confident. His living consisted of owning women and selling their bodies. Baelish had little respect for a pretty young woman like Dany since he manipulated girls like her into working for him every day. Therefore, Dany knew that if she showed him how he was outplayed, he would spiral out of control. 

Petyr usually made little to no mistakes when gambling. He also would never tilt and play emotionally. This gambling session was a major exception. For the rest of the night, Dany played safe and would only bet with her good cards, frustrating Petyr to no end. After every pot Dany would win, she would taunt him and his anger would grow and grow. Petyr was on his final two Gold Dragon coins.

All five cards were dealt and he played extremely aggressively the entire way, obviously frustrated. On his final turn, he looked nervous.

"Action is on you, Player 1." The dealer stated.

Petyr took a few minutes to think. He was sweating and his brow was furrowed. Dozens of people were spectating the heated match. For the first time in the entire night, the room was quiet. They waited patiently to see what decision Petyr would make. Petyr gulped, "I'm all in." 

"I call," Daenerys said, instantly.

The crowd gasped and whispered, everyone theorized what hands they had and eagerly waited for both of them to flip their cards.

"Eat shit, little girl. I have a full house! I look forward to seeing you working in my brothel. Stack those chips, dealer," Petyr stood up flipping over his hand, jumping up and down in excitement.

He was the only one celebrating in the entire den. Everyone else was grumbling. Peter Baelish had taken money from nearly everyone in the establishment. They wanted to see this random newcomer best Petyr for once. The dealer reached for the pot but Dany protested. "Not so fast."

Everyone froze. Dany casually flipped over her cards and showed the better hand: Four of a kind. Petyr fell to his knees in disbelief. Then he looked to the dealer with seething anger, "It's you. You have been dealing me these terrible cards!" Petyr picked up an empty pint glass and threw it at the woman. She yelped in fear and ducked. The glass shattered onto the wall behind her. 

"Oh please Baelish, only a stupid player blames the dealer," Daenerys said. The crowd laughed and jeered. 

"Do you really fancy yourself a decent Heads-Up player? You lucked out more times than I can count," Petyr spat.

"Well Lord Baelish. I would say it was a pleasure playing with you, but it wasn't. However, it was a pleasure to take your money," Daenerys turned to the dealer. "I'd like to cash out, please." Dany flipped a black chip towards the dealer. "What is your name?"

"T-thank you for your generosity. My name is Missandei," she replied.

"Don't listen to him. You're a great dealer." Dany said in earnest.

"Thank you for saying that. Here are your winnings: 15 Gold Dragons, 8 Silver Moons, and 9 Silver Stags." Missandei counted out the coins quickly and put them into a cloth bag handing it over to Dany.

"Wait!" Petyr shouted.

Daenerys was about to leave with all of her winnings but was curious about what he had to say. 

"You're not going to leave now, are you? Like some sort of frightened coward." 

Dany just laughed, "What am I going to stay for? You have gambled the last of your coin. There is nothing else to take."

Petyr smiled, "I do have one last thing... Ros!"

A shapely redheaded woman emerged from the crowd holding a chest. Dany raised an eyebrow. _More gold?_

"Open it," Petyr commanded and Ros obeyed. 

Dany's eyes lit up and she gasped. _It can't be..._ Inside the chest lay three petrified dragon eggs. She approached them and felt the outer shells. Somehow she could feel a searing heat and life underneath.

"So what do you say... Fancy a rematch?" 

* * *

Daenerys lost all of her chips as fast as she got them. She soon realized how volatile this game could be. Dany was too focused on winning the eggs. She was able to win one egg after some time. However, Petyr began to figure out her playstyle and exploit her. It didn't help that luck simply just wasn't on her side. She began to lose hand after hand and finally decided to cash out when she was left with only 1 Gold Dragon coin. She didn't want to hit zero.

"What's the matter? Had enough?" Petyr mocked. 

Dany bit back on her retort. In all honesty, she played perfectly but Petyr just got luckier by the end of their gambling session. She decided to save her dignity and walk away.

"Feel free to stop by my brothel. We're always looking for new girls!" Peter yelled after her as she left the den, counting his money.

_I'm such a fool. Why didn't I just leave when I was so ahead? I didn't follow the crucial rule from the book..._

It was late into the night when she started to walk back to her flat in Flea Bottom. _At least I didn't lose everything._ Dany felt relieved that she still had one Gold Dragon coin in her pocket. Even though she lost half of her initial fund, Dany was still confident she could win it back. She now had hours of experience playing Heads-Up and even memorized every move Petyr made. She thought back to the eggs he had presented her. Why was she so drawn to them? Dany didn't even know if they were real. Petyr Baelish was definitely capable of making false eggs and selling them as antiques to the rich. But she had a feeling they were genuine. _I could feel heat beneath my fingers when I felt them_. As the last Targaryen, she felt a responsibility to take them back. 

Suddenly she could sense that she was being followed. Dany looked behind her and saw two shadowy figures stalking her. She started walking faster, fearing for her life. Being alone and a woman in Flea Bottom this late at night was dangerous. The two figures broke into a sprint after her and one of them clubbed her on the back of the head with a blunt object. Dany's vision was starting to blur. She struggled and tried to fight back, but was too weak to defend against two men. Dany felt lightheaded and couldn't stop the man from tearing open her dress.

"What are you doing? Baelish said we have to bring her in alive." One of the men asked the other.

"I ain't killin' her, am I?" The man started to remove his trousers and began kissing Dany, "Such a beauty. A real shame Baelish is gonna kill her in a few months."

Dany was face down on the ground unable to move. Out of nowhere, she could hear sounds of fists breaking bones and the men's screams. "Please don't kill me. I'll tell you anything. I'll give you anything!" Then she heard the sound of a blade piercing their flesh. And silence.

Dany groaned. She was dipping in and out of consciousness. She mustered up all the strength she could to roll her body and turn around to see what was going on. Her vision blurred in and out until it focused on her savior. A broody raven-haired student from her Advanced Probabilities class.

"Jon?" She groaned.

His pretty face was the last thing she saw before everything turned black.


	4. The Tourney Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally deleted chapter 2 of this story so for new readers it might be a little different than the original.

Daenerys woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room and didn't recognize it as her own. It was much too elegant and spacious to be hers. She got up from the bed and wobbled to a mirror. She was wearing a revealing silk gown that reached above her knees. _I must have been captured by those horrible men_. Dany heard rumbling on the other side of the door and panicked. She quickly scanned the room for any object she could use to defend herself. She picked up a fire iron and stood behind the door, quietly waiting to strike. The door creaked open and a man walked in. She held the iron high above her head and brought it down with all of her strength. 

"Ow! Dany what are you doing!" The man fell to the ground and cradled his shoulder.

"Jon?! What are you doing here?" Are you part of Petyr Baelish's gang of thugs?" She pointed the fire iron at him defensively.

"What? No of course not, I saved you from those men who attacked you! Do you not remember?" Jon said.

Dany lowered her weapon and furrowed her brow. It was starting to come back to her. The other night she tried to win those damned eggs and ended up losing all those Gold Dragon coins.

"I can't believe I was so stupid to gamble away my winnings for those silly eggs!" Dany lowered the fire iron and pulled on her hair in frustration.

"I know... If it makes you feel any better, I thought you played him quite well. It doesn't matter though. You should just be thankful for your safety," Jon commented.

Dany sighed but then raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I played him well. Were you following me?"

Jon froze. He was caught red-handed. "I-I was," He confessed.

"I told you to leave me alone! Do you always disrespect a girl's wishes?" Dany scolded. 

"I just saved your life! If I wasn't following you, you might have been killed," Jon shouted back.

Dany glowered at him for a moment. _I suppose can't argue with that logic_. That didn't stop her though, "Still... that is no reason for you to disobey me."

Jon rolled his eyes. She reached for her coin but found that this nightgown had no pockets. 

"Where's my last Gold Dragon coin? Did those men take it from me?" Dany asked frantically.

Jon reached into his pocket and flipped the coin towards her. She caught it with one hand.

"Also, what is this thing I am wearing? Did you undress me while I was asleep?" Dany accused. She crossed her arms and tried to cover up her exposed cleavage.

"N-no absolutely not! Margaery's handmaiden changed you. Do you think of me as some sex-crazed savage?" Jon said, he was beginning to take offense to all these wild accusations.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least," she stated with a straight face.

Jon grumbled, "You are being awfully rude to someone saved your life. How about a simple thank you?"

Dany bit her tongue and paused a moment. She opened her mouth to apologize but was interrupted by the door opening.

Margaery entered with Dany's uniform, freshly mended. She glanced at Dany, then to Jon, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked curiously.

"No, you aren't. Thank you for hosting me Margaery. I owe you one," Dany said. She took her dress from Marg and briskly walked out of the room.

"Oh, but you don't owe ME anything?" Jon yelled out to her, irritated.

Jon paced back and forth in the room, "Ugh she is absolutely sickening. I cannot stand her!" he scoffed to Margaery.

Margaery put a hand on Jon's shoulder, "She always struck me as a bit strange."

"Can't she show even the slightest bit of gratitude?" Jon mumbled in annoyance.

"Any sane woman would throw themselves at you if you saved them," Margaery commented. She was beginning to get a little jealous of Dany

Jon blushed, "Well I'm not asking for that... Just a simple thank you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Jon, forget about Dany. I don't know why you are seeking approval from her anyway. Why don't we take a walk to the tourney?" Margaery grabbed his arm and flashed him her cute crooked smile.

"I almost forgot! Yes, let's hurry or else we'll be late."

* * *

Dany was briskly walking through the crowded streets of King's Landing. Her head ached while she reflected the events of last night. _I can't believe I just threw away all my winnings! How in gods name am I supposed to win it all back?_ She rubbed the last gold coin she had out from her pocket while she thought about her next move. Daenerys wasn't paying attention to where the crowds of bustling people were leading her to and ended up walking to the tourney grounds. Countless knights and fighters were practicing vigorously in hopes of winning gold and glory on the King's nameday. Daenerys scanned the grounds and found a booth surrounded by rowdy city folk. She approached the booth and saw names of fighters along with prices scrawled on a large board.

"I'll take the mountain to win the whole tourney for 9 silver moons!" shouted one man in rags.

"I'll second that bet but make it 3 Gold Dragons!" another man shouted.

Daenerys scanned the board and saw that the mountain was a heavy favorite. One to twenty odds. if she bet her Gold Dragon coin she would only receive a twentieth of that if the mountain won. If he lost she would lose it all.

She kept looking and at the bottom of the board, she saw Jon's name listed as fifty-five to one odds. Dany thought back to the other night. Jon had easily fought two hired mercenaries and killed them both with ease. Was he a better fighter than the field of participants? She looked down the list and there were only 10 fighters. Dany quickly did the math in her head and concluded Jon to be the most profitable bet. 

"I'll take Jon Snow against the field for 1 Gold Dragon!" Dany yelled out to the bookkeeper.

The entire crowd roared in laughter. "Jon Snow? The King's bastard? That self-entitled brat will be lucky if the mountain don't bash his brains in!"

Dany frowned. "I take that back. I'll bet Jon Snow wins the whole tourney for 1 Gold Dragon!"

The bookkeeper smirked, "I won't say no to free gold."

* * *

Jon was sparring with Loras while Margaery watched. They were fighting hand to hand and Jon was defeating Loras repeatedly. Jon swept Loras's foot causing him to lose balance and fall on his back. Margaery stood up and clapped with glee.

"My own sister clapping for the enemy?" Loras teased while Jon gave him a hand to help him back on his feet.

"Jon is not the enemy! I hope you both shall succeed in the tourney. But mayhaps I'm rooting for Jon a tiny bit more," Margaery winked.

"Thanks, Marg. Sometimes I feel that the entire realm is rooting against me. It's good to know I have a friend on my side," Jon brooded.

"I'm always on your side," Margaery said touching his arm. Loras rolled his eyes.

"Jon!" A voice yelled out.

Jon, Margaery, and Loras looked towards where the voice was coming from. An out of breath Dany ran towards them holding a slip of paper high over her head. When Daenerys finally got them, she was sweating and out of breath.

"Dany, what are you doing here?" Jon asked, curious.

"Yes, why are you here?" Margaery asked staring daggers at Dany. It seemed like she was always stealing away Jon's attention.

"I bet the last gold coin on you to win, Jon," Dany stated unfaltering confidence.

"You WHAT!" All three of them exclaimed. 

"Jon will win the whole tourney! I just know it!" Dany yelled back. 

Jon put both hands onto Daenerys's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Dany... You are either delusional or insane. Why would you do such a thing?"

"After you saved me yesterday I just knew," Dany looked back into his eyes. She saw a stunning grey that she never noticed before, "I believe in you, Jon. I know you will do this."

* * *

Jon demolished the first part of the bracket. He easily bested the first 3 matches, surprising everyone. Having someone truly believe in his ability elevated his performance and allowed him to fight with full confidence. Daenerys would cheer her heart out every time he defeated a fighter, along with Margaery. His fight with Loras was a close one, but eventually, he was able to knock him out of the bracket. Loras took his defeat in stride and wished Jon luck on his final fight with the mountain. 

Before the final match, Daenerys helped Jon prepare for his fight. During the tournament, she also carefully watched the mountain's fights. Everyone thought that the mountain was a perfect fighter. However, Dany coached Jon on his flaws and weaknesses. The mountain often overpowered his opponent with his size, but Jon could use that to his advantage to knock him down. This still didn't stop Jon from getting nervous.

"I know his appearance is intimidating, but the mountain is no skilled fighter. He uses brute force and charges at his opponent. Most of the fighters he defeated today let fear get to them," Dany reassured Jon. They were both alone inside a tent moments before his big match. He was trembling and panting heavily. 

Jon would sometimes have feelings of intense anxiety before something important. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was above his bastard status and could carve out a life of his own. He picked up a wet rag and lifted it to his face. Jon's hand was shaking while he dabbed the sweat off his brow.

"Here, let me." Dany took the rag from Jon. She dipped the rag into a basin of water, wrung it dry, and dabbed it over his face. Jon still looked absent-minded.

"Look at me, Jon." 

Jon snapped out of his trance and looked deep into Dany's eyes. He saw a brilliant violet staring back at him.

"I never properly thanked you for saving me last night. No one has ever bothered to help me, let alone risked their own life to save mine," Dany said in a soft and soothing tone. "Take your tunic off," she ordered.

Jon raised his brow but obeyed her. His toned muscles were glistening with sweat and emanating heat. Dany's eyes widened and began rubbing the cloth over his shoulders and neck to cool him down. 

"You already know I believe in you. But you must believe in yourself, Jon. You must walk into that ring knowing that you are better than the mountain," Dany reassured.

Jon opened his mouth to respond but Margaery walked into the tent with a shocked expression.

"Oh um... The match is about to start. I could ask for more time?" Margaery stuttered, startled by the image of Dany touching Jon's naked torso.

"No, I am ready," Jon stood up and looked to Daenerys, "Thank you, Dany... For everything."

Jon splashed water onto his face and walked out of the tent to a roar of cheers. The stadium was packed with thousands of citizens from King's Landing both rich and poor. After hearing about the King's bastard reaching the finals, everyone wanted to see the young underdog defeat the terrifying mountain. As Jon walked onto the stage, he searched the crowd and found what he was looking for. A nervous Ned Stark sat front and center with his family and small council. Margaery, Arya, and Sansa were standing close to them cheering for Jon.

"Beat him to a pulp, Jon!" Arya shouted, jumping up and down.

"Arya, stop it! Act like a lady, you are disgracing our family," Cersei scolded. She looked at Jon with disgust and took a large gulp of wine, "I for one hope the mountain kills Jon in the ring."

Arya gasped. Ned grasped Cersei's hand, "Please my love, don't speak ill of him like that."

Cersei smiled, "Sorry dear husband, maybe Jon will be lucky and only end up a cripple." 

An ensemble of horns and drums sounded off and the crowd quieted down. The announcer walked out onto the stage and the music stopped.

"On the south side of the stage, he has won ten straight tourneys and is the undefeated, undisputed champion, the mountain!" The mountain entered the ring and the stadium booed and jeered. Not only was the crowd rooting for a new champion, but the mountain also had a terrible reputation of raping and killing innocents while going unpunished.

"On the north side of the stage, he is a young fresh-faced newcomer in his first finals match. The bastard of Ned Stark, Jon Snow!" Jon walked onto the stage and the entire arena erupted in applause. It was so overwhelming that Jon could feel the ground beneath his feet shake from the sound. Jon felt his anxiety creeping up onto him. He looked frantically through the crowd and found the face he was looking for smiling warmly up to him. Dany mouthed, _You will win,_ and just like that he felt his nerves evaporate.

"The first one to knock down their opponent for five seconds shall be the champion. The winner shall receive 50 Gold Dragons courtesy of King Ned Stark. Fighters, take your positions!"

Jon squared his feet and lifted his fists up. 

"Fight!" The announcer waved his hand and the brawl began.

Instantly, the mountain charged towards Jon with his full force. Jon was taken off guard and took a hard blow to his face. He fell to the ground in a daze and began coughing up blood. His ears began ringing and his vision blurred. Jon started to hear a countdown far off in the distance "Five! Four! Three! Two!..." 

Jon quickly bolted up and wiped the blood from his mouth. The mountain laughed at his perseverance. "The little man wants more?" He taunted.

Jon took his opportunity to strike back and swiftly applied a flying kick to his head. The attack took the mountain by surprise, causing his nose to break and blood to spray all over the stage. The crowd gasped, surprised by how bloody this fight was getting. The mountain stood his ground and spat out the excess blood filling his mouth, which flew onto bystanders close to the ring. Jon pressed his advantage and leaped towards his neck aiming to strike a blow onto his throat. The mountain attempted to duck the punch but it landed onto his eye instead, causing even more scarlet to gush out of his face. The mountain's face was beginning to swell and he couldn't see out of his left eye. Jon prepared to give his winning attack when all of a sudden the mountain fell to his knees.

"I yield! I yield!" The mountain cried.

The stadium exploded with so much celebration that they could be heard from every corner of the Seven Kingdoms. The announcer grabbed Jon's hand and placed a heavy sack of gold into it. Jon was still in shock by the fact that he had just defeated the mountain so quickly. 

"King's Landing, Jon Snow is your new champion!" The crowd continued to roar so loud that the announcer could barely be heard. 

Jon was out of breath but smiled ear to ear. He did it. He was able to perform on the biggest stage of Westeros and prove his talent to everyone. His eyes swept through the crowd and he saw Dany sprinting towards him with an expression of worry. He smiled but was a bit confused by her demeanor. All of a sudden he was tackled to the floor by Dany as the mountain flew over Jon, attempting to strike him down. The mountain fell to the ground with a thud followed by the crowd booing at him. A few of the Kingsguard seized him and dragged him away.

Dany was now lying on top of Jon with their faces so close to each other. Again, he was face to face with those beautiful violet eyes that made his breath stop. They held their gaze for a moment until she smiled and said, "It was my turn to save your life."

Jon was grinning like an idiot when the announcer shouted, "Now it is time for the champion to crown a young maiden as his queen of love and beauty. Who will it be, Jon Snow?"

Jon stood up and took the crown from the announcer. "One person has stuck by me and supported me throughout this tournament and I would not have won without her help," Jon said to the crowd, "And now it seems I also owe her my life."

Jon walked towards Daenerys who was still sitting on the floor of the stage. He gently placed the crown on top of her head and the crowd partially cheered. The other part of the crowd whispered and murmured. It seems many recognized the girl as a Targaryen. Jon looked around and saw his father. His eyes were wide and his skin was pale as if he had seen a ghost. 

Jon just shook his head and reached a hand out to Daenerys "Come on Dany, Let's go collect your winnings."

She took his hand and together they walked out of the stadium and the pair became the talk of King's Landing.

"Isn't that the Targaryen girl that father told Jon to stay away from?" Arya asked Sansa.

"Yes, it is. I find it quite romantic. A noble-born girl is ostracized from royalty to become a peasant yet falls in love with a dashing prince against his father's wishes," Sansa mused.

"I don't find it the least bit romantic," Margaery huffed.

Ned was still in a daze but snapped out of it and quickly stood up. "I must put a stop to this," Ned said aloud to no one in particular. He quickly walked away from his family and left the arena.

"Why does father care so much about who Jon fancies? After that fight, Jon should be able to do what he pleases," Arya said innocently to the group.

"And also to do _who_ he pleases," Sansa giggled, making Margaery turn red with anger.

"Huh? What do you mean, Sans?"

* * *

After Jon helped Dany collect her winnings, they walked the streets of King's Landing searching for a bank to deposit all their gold. Dany clung onto Jon's arm which surprised him. In their past, they used to be so distant and cold to each other but now they were talking and laughing as if they had known each other their entire lives. It's as if they were made for each other.

"We should definitely find a bank to store all this gold. In all my life I've never seen this much money in one place," Dany said putting her head on his shoulder. Jon didn't mind, in fact, he felt quite content.

"Luckily you have the best fighter in Westeros here to defend you," Jon jested. 

Dany playfully slapped Jon's arm. "Don't forget that I also defended you too!"

Jon laughed, "You're right. We make an incredible team."

Dany looked up to Jon and smiled in admiration. She never felt like this with anyone. The feeling was hard to describe and confused her. It was even better than the feeling she had after beating Petyr Baelish Heads-Up.

"Ah here's a bank!" Jon exclaimed and led Dany to the booth.

A bored middle-aged man was working the stall. "This is the Royal Bank. How may I help you today," he said in a lazy tone.

"We would like to deposit this gold," Jon said and emptied both sacks onto the counter. 

The banker's eyes widened and he jolted up awake. He looked up to Jon and Dany, "Y-yes, of course right away."

He began counting the gold and scribbling onto his records. While they waited Dany asked Jon what he was going to do with all his winnings.

"Well, father just kicked me out from the Red Keep so I will probably look for a modest place to live in and perhaps save the rest," Jon pondered.

"How boring!" Dany grinned and gave Jon a light shove.

"Is that so? What are _you_ going to do with your winnings?"

"Well... I haven't given much thought about it. But I think I will put half of it in the bank to collect two percent interest while I invest a quarter of it in something safe such as a restaurant, shipyard, or shop. And with the rest I will use to make low-risk wagers," she rattled off quickly.

Jon's mouth was agape. "I suppose that is less boring, but still less boring nonetheless. However, If you need assistance for these ventures of yours... I would be more than willing to help," Jon stated shyly, "It seems like you have a quite compelling grasp on finances."

Dany looked deep into Jon's eyes, "We both have our respective talents. It's as if we perfectly balance each other..."

The banker coughed, interrupting their train of thought. They both glared at him for ruining their moment. "Err your totals amount to 105 Gold Dragons. Would you like to set up a joint account or separate?" The banker asked.

"What's the difference?"

"Well, an individual account can be taxed by the Crown. A joint account is for married couples and tax-free. The Crown won't be able to touch your money. It also includes a five percent interest growth rate," the banker explained.

Jon and Dany looked at each other and quickly and timidly looked away, cheeks flushed. "W-what do you think?" Dany asked

Jon thought for a moment, "I-I wouldn't be opposed to it. And you?"

Dany looked down and fidgeted, "I suppose I wouldn't either... For tax reasons of course."

Jon cleared his throat, "Yes of course for tax reasons."

Dany turned to the banker, "We aren't married yet but we want the joint account."

"That won't be a problem. As a banker, I am given the power from the Crown to marry couples."

"Let's proceed, then," Jon said.

The banker excused himself and rummaged around his booth looking for something. While they waited, Dany and Jon couldn't stop smiling and tried to avoid eye contact, just waiting there awkwardly. The banker returned with an old withering cloak. He handed the cloak to Jon and began reading off an old scrap of paper.

"You... let's see... ah, here it is. You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Jon took and draped it around Daenerys's shoulders. She gingerly moved her hair to allow him to do so.

"Uh, what's next... My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever. Now you hold the hands of each other," the banker commanded.

Jon and Dany grasped their hands together and interlocked their fingers. The banker went back to rummaging through his wares while they patiently waited.

"Aha! I found it."

The banker took a small worn-out ribbon and tied a knot around their hands. He continued reading off of his paper, "Let it be known that- I'm sorry what are your house names again?"

"Daenerys Targaryen."

Jon contemplated for a moment, "Jon... Stark."

The banker gave them a look of confusion but kept reading, "Let it be known that _Daenerys of __House __Targaryen and Jon Stark House Stark_ are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder."

The banker then unraveled the ribbon and says, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity."

"Look upon each other and say the words," the banker again ordered.

Dany and Jon looked into each other's eyes and recited the names of the Seven together, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger...I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

Jon took a pause and remembered the rest of his vows, "With this kiss, I pledge my love."

Jon leaned in and pressed his lips against Dany. _My first kiss..._ they both thought. Time seemed to freeze at that moment as they deeply kissed each other, making the banker very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat once again and the couple once again stared daggers at the banker for ruining their romantic moment.

"Well, that seals the deal. You are now married under the eyes of the Seven. Your gold is now deposited into a joint account under both of your names. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, can we marry under the Old Gods as well?" Jon joked. Daenerys began giggling at the notion.

The banker did not sense the sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll see if I can find directions for the Old Gods." He began rummaging through his booth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon are now young married MILLIONAIRES. Ned Stark seems upset about the budding romance between them... Why is that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic let me know what you thought, what I can do better, and what direction you would like to see the story go. I might not go that direction but I won't say no to suggestions


End file.
